1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a business method of selling a surgical product and necessary instrumentation for using the product together with a service package including training for using the product and associated instruments, customer service and technical support.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In preparing to perform a surgical procedure requiring a bone or soft tissue allograft, it was heretofore necessary for the surgeon, hospital, or medical center performing the procedure to make arrangements with a tissue bank for the delivery of the allograft within the appropriate time window prior to the surgery. If the surgeon or medical facility does not already own the necessary instrumentation to be used to perform the procedure, then separate arrangements must also be made to purchase, lease or borrow the appropriate instruments through a provider or another medical facility. Additionally, the surgeon performing the procedure may need training if he or she is unfamiliar with the procedure or needs a “refresher” course, thus requiring additional arrangements to be made with yet another entity who can provide the training. Thus, the administrative preparation for the surgical procedure can become quite complex and time consuming for the medical provider.